Scorpius Malfoy: Piss Enthusiast
by ArsenicAngel
Summary: If someone didn't come in soon, his options would be to just piss and work on filling his bladder all over again, or drag some sod into the room and try to suck him before he let go all over himself.  WARNING: very graphic watersports


Scorpius is 18 in this (making the age disparity 44/18), so that should cover age of consent for _everyone_, y/y? Ridiculous amounts of love and adoration go out to my beta, who set aside her squicks long enough to edit this for me!

**Disclaimer:** All things 'Harry Potter' do not belong with me. I'm just playing in their sandbox.

* * *

><p>Scorpius groaned slightly as he slipped off his bar stool, the change in position reminding him of the fullness of his bladder as he made his way toward the loo. His back teeth weren't quite floating just yet, but there was enough steady pressure as he moved for him to know he was nearing that point quicker than he'd have hoped. "Waited too long," he mumbled under his breath as he ducked through the door into the men's urinal.<p>

He'd hoped to walk in on some bloke just about to let loose, but luck didn't seem to be on his side at all tonight. Instead, he wandered into a completely unoccupied lavatory and allowed himself a quiet groan of frustration. The room smelled of stale piss, mixed with the lingering undertone of sweat and sex that seemed to permeate the entire club. Not entirely surprising, when he considered the fact that he'd seen two men rutting like school boys on the dance floor not ten minutes before stepping away from the bar.

His bladder twinged briefly, and Scorpius shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back again as he considered the row of urinals. There was no way he'd make it much longer before he had to have a piss; he'd definitely waited a bit too long to come looking for someone else in need of the facilities to help make his night complete. Sinking his teeth into his lower lip gently, he cast a hopeful glance toward the door. If someone didn't come in soon, his options would be to just piss and work on filling his bladder all over again- something he doubted he could accomplish before last call- or drag some sod into the room and try to suck him before he let go all over himself.

As though on cue, though, the door swung inward, banging off the wall behind it as an older wizard half-stumbled in. It took a moment for Scorpius to place his face, since he'd rarely seen the other man outside the few Ministry functions he'd attended over the past years along with his parents. Once he turned toward the urinals and briefly met Scorpius' eyes, however, there was no doubt in the blond's mind of who it was.

For a forty-four year old, Harry Potter was incredibly attractive, despite the fact that Scorpius tended to gravitate toward men closer to himself in age. His dark hair had been moderately tamed, although it looked a bit as though the other man had just stepped out of bed after a shag without bothering to brush it down at all. The Muggle clothing he wore fit him nearly like a second skin, and Scorpius nearly forgot the ache in his bladder as his mouth watered, glancing at way the older wizard's trousers hugged tightly to his groin.

"Need some help?" Scorpius hadn't realized he was speaking until the question had already slipped past his lips, and Harry paused as he passed him, one hand already working at the zip of his trousers. He arched one eyebrow curiously as he looked Scorpius over. Another twinge from his bladder reminded Scorpius why he'd entered the loo to begin with, and he stepped between Harry and the urinals with a smile before the other man had a chance to tell him no. "Let me get that for you..."

"Look, kid," Harry started, brushing Scorpius's hand away as he tried to step around him. "If you want to suck me off or whatever, that's fine, but-"

"But what?" Scorpius asked innocently, persistently returning his hands to the fastenings of Harry's trousers as he dropped himself to his knees on the tile flooring. He could see the slightly pained expression that flitted across the older man's face and silently crowed in victory; Harry was well past the point of _needing_ to piss, he was about to burst with it. "Who says all I wanted was to suck you?"

Harry's eyes widened a fraction as he looked down at Scorpius on his knees, no longer trying to shoo the younger man's hands away as he processed what he'd just said. "You... _fuck_, kid," Harry groaned, shaking his head and feebly trying to push Scorpius away again.

"Call me 'Scorpius', _Mr. Potter_," the blond teased, grabbing hold of Harry's trousers and pulling them down past his hips before Harry could stop him. Glancing up, he saw the recognition in Harry's eyes and he smiled, leaning in to brush his lips against the bulge in the fabric of the other man's pants. "I'll beg for it, if you want me to..."

"Kid..._Scorpius_," Harry said, his voice rather strained as he made one more attempt to push the blond away from him. "If you're not serious about this, I need you to _move_, or you won't have much more choice."

"Don't want to move," Scorpius answered, the words slightly muffled by Harry's pants as he continued to press his lips against the growing bulge they concealed. Grasping the waistband in his teeth, Scorpius pulled Harry's pants down toward his thighs, sliding them the rest of the way down with his hands until they landed against his trousers around his ankles.

"You just want me to... Just like this?" Harry watched Scorpius's face uncertainly, the confident way the blond was nuzzling his already-hard cock putting all thoughts of pushing him away out of his mind. Scorpius gave a small nod, looking up to meet Harry's eyes expectantly as the older man wrapped his hand around the base of his cock.

Taking that as an unspoken cue, Scorpius sat back onto his heels, one pale hand winding slowly down his chest toward the bulge in his own trousers. "Come on," he murmured under his breath, his grey eyes focused on Harry's hard cock only a few inches from his face as he massaged his own erection through his trousers. Swallowing thickly, Harry took a deep breath, trying to relax, as Scorpius whispered encouragement from beneath him.

"I can't..." Harry ground out after several moments, suppressing a groan of frustration as he looked down at the expectant blond on the floor in front of him.

"Oh, yes you can," Scorpius hissed, leaning back up on his knees and reaching for Harry with his free hand. Batting the older man's hand away, he curled his fingers around Harry's shaft, stroking them along his length as he brushed his lips against his swollen head. "I_need_ you to..."

Harry's breath hitched as the younger wizard's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, his tongue teasing at the slit before circling outward to taste the rest of him. "_Fuck_, Scorpius...That isn't helping," Harry groaned, although he made no move to pull away. Ignoring his words, the blond pushed his mouth further down along his length, dropping his hand once it was only in his way and finally taking every inch of Harry into his mouth.

Scorpius pressed his thighs together tightly as he buried his nose in the curls at the base of Harry's cock, breathing in the musky smell that seemed to cling to each hair. He'd never waited so long before being able to let go, and he couldn't- _wouldn't_- let himself relieve the aching pressure of his bladder until after Harry did.

Pulling his hand away from his own cock, Scorpius grabbed Harry's arse as he began sliding his mouth back and forth along his length, sucking him greedily in hopes of coaxing him to the edge faster. He was vaguely aware of the older man bucking his hips forward, thrusting into his mouth and brushing the head of his cock against the back of Scorpius's throat more than once, nearly triggering his gag reflex. The seconds that ticked by felt like minutes, as every little twinge from his bladder caused him to press his thighs together just a little tighter, at once cursing and savoring the desperate need to piss.

Harry's fingers tangled in his short hair after a long moment, tightening around a handful and tugging sharply. Scorpius couldn't be sure if it was a moan or a whimper that really escaped him as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked for all he was worth. His hands massaged Harry's arse roughly, occasionally pressing the tips of his nails into the flesh beneath. Just as he felt his desperation begin to get the best of him, Harry's cock twitched in his mouth and the older man stiffened.

The slightly bitter taste of hot urine splashed against his tongue, and Scorpius resisted pulling back for a moment until he knew he'd choke if he didn't manage to swallow. Harry's eyes were closed when he glanced up, sliding his mouth off the other man's cock and letting out a low moan when the golden stream of piss splashed against his chin. At the sound, the man above him peeked his eyes open, and before his own slipped closed, Scorpius saw a smirk pulling up the corners of his mouth.

"_Yes..._" Scorpius whimpered, leaning in toward Harry slightly until the stream of urine splashed against the bridge of his nose, winding down his cheeks in its own paths before clinging to his jaw line and following the curve of his throat. Without warning, that glorious sensation was gone, and Scorpius nearly opened his eyes in disappointment, thinking Harry hadn't drunk enough to go on any longer, until he felt that hot sensation splashing against his hair and he lost it.

"Fuck," Harry breathed above him, watching as a tremor ripped through Scorpius's body. The younger man's lips parted with a whimper and Harry glanced down along his body, eyes widening a fraction as he noticed the fabric around his groin growing darker and spreading down along the insides of his thighs before soaking through. Leaning his head back with a groan, Harry squeezed his eyes closed as he continued emptying his bladder, changing the angle of his cock slightly every now and again, until he was certain Scorpius would be thoroughly soaked.

When there was finally nothing left in him, Harry looked back down at Scorpius again, taking in the younger man's appearance with a smile. "That was quite the show," he said as he leaned down to tug up his trousers and pants, stopping when he realized that they had become partly soaked by either his own or Scorpius's piss. Removing his wand from its place in the back pocket of his trousers, Harry cast a cleaning charm over his clothing before straightening it slowly.

Scorpius nodded vaguely in acknowledgment of his words, and Harry chuckled before reaching out to tangle one hand in the blond's hair to tug his head back. "Do you have any interest in a repeat performance, perhaps? I'm not sure I can fully appreciate your... _skills_ in just one night." The younger man's grey eyes blinked slowly as he considered Harry's words, and finally, the corners of his mouth turned upward as he nodded again.


End file.
